Lily Evans
MICHAŁ SABINIOK LiI Evans Lily Elizabeth Lupin (Evans) (30 January, 1960 – 31 October, 1981 ) is a Muggle-born witch, the younger daughter of Harold Jonathan Evans and Sarah Autumn Evans and the sister of Petunia. Childhood/Early Years As a child, Lily was unaware she was a witch, being born into a Muggle family and having no knowledge of what lay beyond her world. As she grew older, Severus Snape, a young wizard who lived nearby, recognized her talent and brought forth information of the existence of magic. The two became close friends, both heading off to Hogwarts at the same time. Though being placed into different houses, Lily in Gryffindor and Severus in Slytherin, the two still played beside one another and became partners in numerous classes. In their later years at Hogwarts, Severus and Lily's friendship became strained due to his interest in the Dark Arts and his passion in joining the Death Eaters. Their friendship came to it's end during their fifth year, after Severus called her a Mudblood in a fit of rage. Yet, despite losing her best friend, Lily prospered throughout her remaining time, thus joining the Slug Club and being made Head Girl in her seventh year. After Hogwarts, Lily married James Potter and together they had a son, Harry James Potter. The couple and their best friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew) all joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. However, Lily and James were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son. The two were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, for he revealed Lily and James' hiding place to Voldemort. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort entered their home. James told Lily to take Harry and leave while he held him off but James was killed before the two could escape the house. Trapping Lily and her son in the nursery, Voldemort honoring Severus' request to spare her life, offered Lily a chance to step aside. She steadfastly refused to stop shielding her son, and Voldemort killed her. Because Lily's death was a willing sacrifice and not a mere casualty of war like James's, Harry was parked with the protection of her love and Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded off the child, destroying the Dark Lord's body and temporarily defeating him. Early Years Since Returning To Earth After the Second Wizarding War came to it's end and Voldemort was destroyed, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Severus were presented with the chance of returning to Earth. The figure they met after death explained that they were each given a task in which had to be completed - the task of returning to Earth. Being told that others wouldn't react strangely upon seeing them, the lot agreed to return home. Upon returning to Earth, Lily befriended Severus once more. She had gazed upon his life after her death and even though he had done her wrong while she was alive, he risked his life on numerous occasions to protect Harry and the rest of her family. She learned that if not for Snape's love for her, which led him to beg Voldemort for her life to be saved, her death would not have been a willing sacrifice and the 'Boy Who Lived' would be nothing more than a figment of one's imagination. Apart from James' word and jealousy, Lily and Severus began to spend more and more time with one another. Their friendship seemed to have reblossomed but James' suspicious nature forced him to confront his wife on the situation. Lily responded plainly by expressing that nothing had happened between her and Severus, which at the time lay true, but James was in disbelief and out of fear of losing his wife, hit her in the face. Lily was beside herself, but continued to see Severus. He brought her a sense of love and one day she kissed him, saying it was 'long since overdue'. Realizing what she had done, she quickly returned home and cried into her pillow. Later that night, James returned from work to find Lily distraught on their bed. He began to question her in both a state of concern and suspicion before she explained that she had kissed Severus. James then grew furious and pulled Lily up from the bed, striking her in the stomach and face. At that moment, Lily came to realize that it was needed James leave her presence and the home - the next day she kicked him out. Upset, James burst into tears but eventually came to realize that Lily wasn't going to take him back. That night, Lily called for Severus, asking if he could come over to help comfort her while she was left in such a state of mind. As the night continued on, the two became more intimate and the night ended with sex. A few weeks later, while at The Burrow, Sirius Black noticed spots of blood running down Lily's legs and the occupants immediately rushed her to the hospital. There she found out she was pregnant. She grew nervous, panicked even, for she was unsure of how Severus would take the news that he was going to be a father. Surprisingly, he was thrilled and moments later proposed. Lily accepted. Not but a month later, Lily felt shooting pains and Sirius was forced to take her to the hospital once more. That night, Lily got word that she was having twins and one of the children wasn't developing properly. She was given vitamins to help the baby develop and after a short while, she caught news that she was going to have a baby boy and a baby girl. During Lily's third trimester, Severus disappeared. She knew that he would never abandon her or their unborn child and a sense of worry overcame her. A few days later, Lily was told he was murdered by the Death Eater, Lykos Somer. The events that drew out before her caused her anxiety to escalade and the lives of the twins were left in danger. From the sidelines, James viewed what was happening with his ex-wife. He began trying to speak to her once more and in fear that no one else would help to raise the children, she decided to allow him back into her life. Just a short while after, James betrayed her and chased after a fellow witch named Rolmilda Vane. Lily felt sick and heartbroken, and being cautious of the babies health, Remus Lupin came to her aid. But just a short while later, Lily went into labor and friends, Remus and Alex drew to her side. Remus was the only one allowed into the delivery room and not once did he give up on her. Faye was the first to be born and then Joel. Upon his birth, Joel was found to have a slowed heartbeat and was immediately rushed out of the delivery room and into the emergency room where they were to make sure that he stayed conscious. After what seemed to be an eternity, Joel was brought back into the room and was handed to Lily when the nurse asked what she planned on naming the children. Lily responded with the names; Faye Autumn Evans and Joel Remus Evans. Faye was named after Lily's mother and Joel after Remus. Remus stayed beside Lily throughout the night, sleeping by her side to make sure everything was all right. From there on, Remus and Lily kept their true feelings for one another a secret. Life With Remus Lupin As time continued on, Lily and Remus spent more time with one another, and their friendship began to grow. Thinking of the twins and their wellbeing, Remus started staying at Lily's house in order to help out with the children. Shortly after, he began to stay nights so if Lily needed him, he would be beside her. One night, after putting the twins to bed, the two finally confessed their feelings for one another. That night, Remus broke it off with Urvi, not wanting to feel the guilt of loving Lily. Not long after, Remus moved in permanently. Months later, after dating for the time, Lily asked Remus for a dog. The day following, the two went to the shelter to adopt their beloved German Shepherd, Jagger. Later that night, the two got into a little fight and they made up, Remus proposed. Many o' months later, Lily came in contact with a Snatcher by the name of Antioch Sebastian Scabior. At first, the two were suspicious of one another, their paths seeming to have crossed in a sense of uncertainty, but after time, they grew close and soon Scabior was brought forth into the family. Remus and Lily have finally gotten married after over three years of being engaged. A short while before their wedding Lily found out she was pregnant. Two years before Lily became pregnant, Lily and Remus went to a Obstetrician and were told it was going to be hard for Lily to conceive, leaving the two beside themselves. After over two years of trying, Lily finally became pregnant but the pregnancy had been a terrible disaster. She was diagnosed with Hyperemesis Gravidarum and her and the baby drew very ill leaving them with the possibility of both dying. On a stormed night, Lily's water broke and everyone knew that soon all the pain would dissolve into almost nothing. The next morning, Dora Anne Lupin was born. She was very sick, but she has since gotten better but she must deal with being a werewolf. But regardless of misfortunes between Lily and the rest of her family, they are all very strong and nothing could tear them apart. (Still Under Construction By Ava) Tumblr Page ''Lily's Children: Harry Potter, Faye Autumn Evans, Joel Remus Evans, Dora Anne Lupin, and Teddy Lupin. '' Category:Characters